27 Albert Square
Number '''27 Albert Square '''was first owned in 1990 by the Tavernier family; Celestine, Etta, their children Clyde, Hattie, Jules, and grandson Kofi Tavernier. The Tavernier family remained in their family home until 1994. Ian Beale later bought this property as well as No 29. The property was repossessed after he went bankrupt and this building now solely belongs to the council. In September 2004 Keith and Rosie Miller moved in, along with their children Darren, Demi and half brother Mickey. The following year Rosie's daughter Dawn Swann also moved in. Later on, the property was also occupied by Demi's daughter Aleesha, and Dawn's daughter Summer. In 2008, the property was burnt down after May Wright committed suicide after trying to kidnap Summer. In 2009, Archie Mitchell bought the property. After his death, the property was left to Roxy Mitchell, who leased it to Phil and Shirley. In 2010, Roxy moves into the house for a short time, before selling the house to Greg Jessop & Tanya Cross, who refurbish the whole property. In 2011, after Tanya's affair with her former husband Max Branning is revealed, Greg decides to leave the Square and sells the house to Janine Butcher, who has inherited a fortune after her grandmother's death. Janine evicts Tanya and her family, and moves in herself. Later Janine's boyfriend Michael Moon moves in. In 2012, Janine and Michael get married, and have a baby named Scarlett. Janine, after a bout of post-natal depression, leaves the Square, leaving Michael and Scarlett in the property. During Janine's absence, Roxy and her daughter Amy move back in to help Michael with Scarlett. Michael's brother Tyler Moon also moves in. In April 2013, Janine returns to the Square, forcing Michael and Tyler out of the house. Janine lives in the house until her arrest for Michael's murder, and her subsequent exit from the square to start a new life in France. In February 2014, Janine decides to sell the property to Roxy (50%) and Ronnie Mitchell (50%), who move in April. In July 2014, Ronnie reveals that she is pregnant, and leaves Walford to protect her baby. She returns in September, and Charlie Cotton moves in with her when they get engaged. Aleks Shirovs also moves in while in a relationship with Roxy, until she discovers that he has lie about divorcing his wife.After Ronnie's marriage to Charlie breaks down, he moves out of the house. Roxy also moves out of the house to live with her fiance, Dean Wicks, before leaving the square after his attempted rape. With Roxy gone, Ronnie invites Honey Mitchell and her children Janet and William to move in. Phil also moves in after being kicked out of his house by Sharon and Ben. Later, Honey and her children move in with Billy Mitchell, and Ronnie kicks out Phil due to his alcoholism. When Sharon and Phil agree to divorce, Ronnie invites Sharon and Denny to stay with her, as well as inviting Jack Branning and Amy to move in. Then in June 2016, Ronnie's deceased daughter's adoptive brother Andy Flynn who was working for Jack moved in as a tenant, but the later left Walford and moved out, soon after that Jack's son Ricky Mitchell moved in after his mother Sam Mitchell left him in custody of Jack and Ronnie and left Walford. After the death of Ronnie and Roxy, Jack and Glenda live in the house and both look after the Amy, Ricky and Matthew- as well as Max Branning moves in. At the moment, it's not been said who will own the house. After the inquest of Ronnie & Roxy, Jack returns home furious as he blames Roxy for Ronnie's death, after finding out she was using cocaine before her death. When he returns home and find that Glenda has let Amy get her ears pierced, he gets angry and blames her for letting Roxy taking the drugs and causing Ronnie's death and throws her out , she not been seen or heard of since. Since returning to Walford, Max Branning and Rainie Branning have lived with Jack and the children whilst trying to gain custody of his grandaughter Abi Branning Jr. Past Residents * Janine Butcher (2009, 2011-2013) * Scarlett Moon (2012-2013) * Tyler Moon (2013) *Michael Moon (2012-2013) * Tanya Cross (2011) * Lauren Branning (2011) * Abi Branning (2011) * Oscar Branning (2011) * Cora Cross (2011) * Rainie Cross (2011, 2018-2019) * Greg Jessop (2011) * Phil Mitchell (2008,2010) * Shirley Carter (2010) * Billy Mitchell (2009-2010) * Ben Mitchell (2008,2010) * Louise Mitchell (2010) * Glenda Mitchell (2010 ,2016, 2017) * Peggy Mitchell (2010) *Archie Mitchell (2009) * Max Branning (2008, 2017-) * Bradley Branning (2008) * Suzy Branning (2008) *Keith Miller (2004-2008) *Rosie Miller (2004-2006) *Mickey Miller (2004-2008) *Darren Miller (2004-2008) *Dawn Swann (2005-2008) *Roxy Mitchell (2009, 2010-2011, 2014-2016) *Sharon Mitchell (2016) *Dennis Rickman (2016) *Honey Mitchell (2016) *William Mitchell (2016) *Janet Mitchell (2016) *Charlie Cotton (2014-2015) *Ronnie Mitchell (2010, 2014-2016) Deaths There has been 2 deaths at this house. * In 2008, May Wright aka Mad May exploded the house, killing herself after trying to take Summer off Dawn Swann. * In 2013, Janine stabbed Michael once and Alice also stabbed him once. Michael was pronounced dead at the scene which was in the Kitchen of the house. Gallery Exterior No_27_Albert_sq.jpg|The house with the pink door. 27_Albert_Square_old.jpg|Old pic of No. 27 in 2008 27 Albert Square.png|27 Albert Square following Michael Moon's murder (2013) 27&29 Albert Square.jpg|27 & 29 Albert Square 27AlbertSquare.png|27 Albert Square exterior Miller's Door.jpg|Front of the Miller House Miller's Door 2.jpg|The Millers front door 27 Albert Square Fire.jpg|27 Albert Square Fire 27 Albert Square Door.jpg|27 Albert Square Door 27 Albert Square Pink Door.jpg|27 Albert Square Door 27 Albert Square Door (2015).jpg|27 Albert Square Door (2015) Interior (Downstairs) Miller's Couch.jpg|The Miller's Couch Miller's Kitchen.jpg|The Miller's Kitchen Miller's Dining Room.jpg|The Miller's Dining Room 27 Albert Square Living Room (2013).jpg|27 Albert Square Living Room (2013) Soaps-eastenders-4625-1.jpg|Janine's bedroom 4975517-low-eastenders.jpg|Kitchen at No27 27 Albert Square.jpg|27 Albert Square inside 27 Albert Square Interior.jpg|27 Albert Square Interior (Feb 2015) 27 Albert Square Interior 2.jpg|27 Albert Square Interior (Feb 2015) 27 Albert Square Kitchen (2015).jpg|Kitchen (2015) 27 Albert Square Hallway (2015).jpg|Hallway (2015) 27 Albert Square Living Room (2015).jpg|Living Room (2015) 27 Albert Square Living Room (9 April 2016).jpg|Living Room (9 April 2016) Interior (Upstairs) 27 Albert Square Upstairs Landing (2015).jpg|Upstairs Landing (2015) 27 Albert Square Ronnie and Charlie's Bedroom (2015).jpg|Ronnie and Charlie's Bedroom (2015) 27 Albert Square Bedroom (10 May 2016).jpg|Bedroom (10 May 2016) 27 Albert Square Amy Mitchell and Ricky Mitchell's Bedroom (7 February 2017).jpg|Amy Mitchell and Ricky Mitchell's Bedroom (7 February 2017) Jack and Ronnie Branning Bedroom (16 February 2017).jpg|Jack and Ronnie Branning Bedroom (16 February 2017) Miscellaneous East_London_Gazette_27_Albert_Square_Ad_(1_December_2016).jpg|East London Gazette 27 Albert Square Ad (1 December 2016) Category:Residential Buildings Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Places in Walford Category:Walford